An effective immunological adjuvant is one that is able to enhance both antibody and cell mediated immune responses. Alum is the only adjuvant widely licensed for human use and is reported as stimulating effective T-helper cell type 2 (Th-2) like responses. Th-2 responses are typified by production of predominately IgG1, IgE and the cytokines IL-4, IL-5, IL-6 and IL-10. In contrast adjuvants such as Complete Freund?s adjuvant, stimulate strong antibody responses with a preponderance of IgG2a. This type of response is indicative of a Th-1 response and is associated with the presence of cell mediated immunity, delayed type hypersensitivity, induction of complement fixing and IgA antibodies and the cytokines IFN-gamma, IL-2 and IL-12. Desired adjuvants, especially for poorly immunogenic, subunit, recombinant protein and synthetic peptide and carbohydrate antigens, are those capable of stimulating Th-1 immune responses. In this study we will characterize the cytokine and specific antibody response using a new adjuvant developed at Zonagen. We believe this adjuvant, which was developed to combine the unique immune modulating properties of chitosan and zinc, will have several advantages in the preparation of vaccines. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Products, such as improved adjuvants, that will enhance the immune response to poorly immunogenic antigens, should be widely received and commercially profitable.